Fan
by The Mysterious Double Checker
Summary: Just a poem turned story for my favourite pairing.


**Diclaimer: Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami, and not me.**

* * *

Lights flash, screams resound

Music plays, notes rebound

He emerges from his hooded mask, a majestic figure encased in ice

I watch in awe as he sways those perfect hips

His eyes fierce and cold, he brushes the microphone against his lips

Entranced, spellbound, unable to move

Speechless, as he gets into his groove

He issues forth powerful intricacies I cannot comprehend

And as he dances, everyone looks upon this magnificent man

The same man who filched my heart

Unaware, right from the very start

So many times I was told

To stay away from him, that he was not mine to hold

Though I was never one to obey

I've had too many a good lay

I gaze with desire as blue glaciers pierce into my soul

Yet in his eyes, there's a sight to behold

Those gorgeous lips curve into a smile that radiates sadness

And I feel my heart shatter into a thousand pieces

Lust is washed away, the spell cast upon me breaks

And for the first time I see

What should not have eluded me

My Ryuichi, the God of my life

How could I have not noticed your plight?

How could I have been so blind,

To the dispute in your mind?

I hear faintly as his sensual voice fades away

The round of applause almost making my vision sway

As as he smiles, bows, says,

Disappearing like the passing of days

The crowd bustles, and I run

Clutching the treasure in a sweaty palm,

Dashing to meet my sun

I fly through the clouds to get my way

To the white sky, against it he lays

And as he beams like radiant sunlight, moving to speak,

I grab his hand, dragging him with a decisive grip

He gasps as I pull him into a room

"Tatsuha-kun?" He questions, with a voice so innocent and sweet

And I feel my cheeks redden with heat

I swallow. Azure eyes widen as I pull him close

"Ryuichi..." I breathe in his ear secrets in prose

Leaning back, I bend to kiss his luscious lips

Seeking the enchanting taste of his essence

He whimpers. Encouraged, I delve further

Hungrily tasting my one and only desire

Eventually we part for precious air

And I gaze down at the beauty in my arms so fair

I feel him tremble in my secure grip

"I can't..." he whispers in a voice so small and weak

"Why not?!" I demand, frustratedly gritting my teeth

I am inclined to disagree, but he shakes his head

"Let me go, Tatsuha." He murmurs in a tone of plead

"No." I whisper fiercely, crushing him in my embrace. "I will never let you go."

He crushes his facade to dust

Readily discarding his innocent mask

His blue eyes narrow, his voice hard and cold.

"Release me, or you will pay for being so bold."

"No." Undaunted, I meet freezing blue eyes

Catching sight of the doubt that lies

"You want this." With gentle fingers, I tilt his chin

Holding tightly onto his body in my arms so lean

"I don't." He shivers in my grasp

As he dons his mask of deceit

And refuses for our eyes to meet

I growl, my mouth covers his

He gasps, and I dive in deep

He strifes, and I pull back reluctantly

"Why do you resist me, Ryuichi?"

His flushed visage is a pleasant sight

I have to hold myself back with all my might

"You enjoyed it," I exhale on his quivering lips. "Didn't you?"

He shudders, but then glares with vigour anew

"No." He refutes in a voice as cold as a thousand winters. "So let me go."

There is something in his voice and eyes which forces me to comply

And I stare as he leaves my arms with a stride so fine

I watch as he opens the door

And in despair, collapse to the floor

"Why...?" I murmur with a broken heart,

Gazing with longing at the man I had loved from the start

"I'm sorry." He whispers in a voice as soft as the evening breeze

My eyes widen as a tear trickles down his cheek

And he flees from me before more can leak

Staring at the closed door with blank eyes,

I curse myself for making the love of my life cry

For making tears dilute those lovely eyes

Allowing them to reveal all his lies

Ryuichi; my idol, my God, my love

I may always be just another fan

But I'll still love you till the very end


End file.
